


Sentiment Soulmates

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, georgi and yakov only a make a very brief appearance, i guess ??, kind of, only rated t because of yuri's mouth, sequel to Somnolent Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: It's time for Minami to return. [Sequel to Somnolent Soulmates]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read from the beginning of this series before reading this one, otherwise nothing will make sense.

Yuri lies on his bed, thinking about the events of the past week. He got a break from practice, a surprise visit from his Soulmate who gave him the best gift he could ever ask for, and now that Soulmate is asleep beside him, breathing steadily and wrapped in the tiger blanket. Yuri smiles softly as he watches Minami sleep, wondering what they're going to do today now that it's Minami's final day staying with him before he has to fly back to Japan again. Yuri reaches out and gently brushes the hair out of Minami's face so he can get a closer look at his Soulmate. The roots of Minami's hair were only slightly showing, hardly noticeable at unless you were to look close. His lips were chapped, probably from the cold in Russia. 

  
Without warning, Minami sat upright, nearly making Yuri fall off the bed in his effort to scoot back with shock. "Minami, what the _fuck_!?" He screeches, "You scared the shit out of me!" 

 

Minami quickly looks at Yuri, "I'm so sorry, I just had one of those dreams where it feels like you're falling and it jolts you awake!" He hides his face in his has and leans back down onto the pillow. 

 

Yuri shuffles closer again and wraps his arms around Minami, "Geez, still. You didn't have to shoot upright like that." He mumbles. 

 

Minami laughs and rolls over to stare at Yuri, "What should we do today? We went to the markets a few days ago and the shopping village yesterday." He asks. 

 

Yuri thinks for a moment before replying, "We could go for a walk in the forest? I think it's open to civilians, I saw some last week." 

 

"That sounds like fun." Minami smiles. 

 

"Lets go soon, then. Before the day ends." Yuri says, sitting up and dragging himself out of bed before offering a hand for Minami to pull himself up with. 

 

Minami nods and takes the offered hand. They get changed into something comfortable for walking in a forest. Yuri chucks on a sweater and jeans whilst Minami puts on a few sweaters and tracksuit pants, since he's not used to the cold in Russia like Yuri is. Once done with the things they needed to do inside the hotel room, they head down to the street to grab some breakfast. Yuri gets some Blini for the both of them, and Minami is delighted to try it for the first time. Yuri smiles when Minami says he likes it. 

 

Yuri takes Minami's hand and they head off towards the entrance of the forest, finding some of the tracks and trails that lead to different scenic views. They decide to follow the lake scenic route rather than the mountainous one due to the fact they have a limited amount of time left and the mountain trail takes a few extra hours to reach the mountain. They hold hands as they travel down the winding pathway, looking around them as creatures make scuttling noises. Yuri silently hoped they didn't run into any Boars, knowing how vicious the creatures could get.

 

Eventually they made it to the lake and went to sit down on a rock by the edge of small cliff overlooking the water. The view was stunning and made Minami's breath catch in his throat as he took in his surroundings properly. From the still water to the reflections of the rocks and trees on the surface, every little pebble and creature nearby captured Minami's interest and he couldn't stop staring at every little detail.

 

"It's so beautiful here..." He breathes, his breath misty from the cold.

 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it." Yuri says, pulling Minami against his side.

 

 "Hey, Yuri, I hope we can get together like this again sometime, hopefully before the next skating season." Minami says, resting his head on Yuri's shoulder. 

 

"Well, even if we don't see each other like this, we'll still probably see each other during a competition."Yuri says. 

 

"That's true. Then we can have dinner together too!" Minami grins. 

 

"Yeah, we can. Sounds good. I'll treat you to a meal." Yuri smirks. 

 

Suddenly Yuri's phone rings and curses the device for ruining the moment. With a growl he answers it, "What?" 

  
"Yuri! Is Minami with you?" Yakov's voice grumbles through the phone. 

 

Yuri glances at Minami, "Yeah, he's here. Why?" 

 

"He is!? Well, tell him his coach is looking for him!" Yakov yells. 

 

Yuri whips his head around to Minami, "Dude, your coach is looking for you. Why is he looking for you, what did you do?" 

 

Minami shrugs, "I forgot to tell him I was visiting you, I guess." 

 

"I told him." Yuri says to Yakov. 

 

"Good, he's very lucky the police weren't called; leaving without notifying anyone, disgraceful. He could have at least told his coach he was going somewhere." Yakov mumbles, "Anyway, I'll let you go. Tell him not to go running off without telling people again. Bye." 

 

Yuri glares at Minami as he hangs up the phone. "Why didn't you tell people you came to see me?" 

 

"Because they said I wasn't to go running off anywhere when I had to train all week, so I worked really hard and took the first flight I could book to come see you. Besides, Georgi said it was your first free week in ages so I couldn't pass up that opportunity." Minami explains. 

 

"Wait, you said you didn't know I was on break? Oh never mind that! I didn't know you were friends with Georgi?" Yuri says. 

 

"Well, sort of friends. I met him once after a competition and asked for a few tips on some of my jumps. He said he didn't have time to talk, but he gave me his number and told me to just text him whenever I wanted tips." Minami says, shrugging. 

 

"Huh, ok then." Yuri says slowly, not sure what to feel over the news. 

 

"Hey, it's getting late and I have a plane to catch in four hours. We should head back." Minami says. 

 

"Yeah. I'll help you pack, and then go with you to the airport." Yuri says. 

 

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to, but thank you." Minami smiles. 

 

They get up and start walking back to the hotel, they can see it in the distance just over the tops of the trees, it's windows reflecting the sunlight. Once they're back in their room, Yuri helps Minami shove everything back into his suitcase before they both have a cup of cocoa and head off to the airport. They took a cab there, chattering quietly the whole way. They rush inside and go through the scanners, Yuri only having to take out his phone, wallet and hotel key. Minami's plane calls for people start boarding. 

 

"Minami, wait." Yuri says, grabbing Minami's wrist before he boards the plane. 

 

Minami turns back to smile at him, "We'll see each other again soon, don't worry." 

 

Yuri sighs, pulling Minami into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, you idiot."  He mumbles quietly against Minami's neck. 

 

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you too." Minami sniffles. 

 

Without thinking too much, Yuri pulled back a bit to softly press his lips against Minami's. He pulled back quickly and buried his face in Minami's neck, both their faces heating up. Minami smiles and hugs Yuri tighter. 

 

"Hey, let's take a photo." Minami says, fishing in his pockets for his phone. 

 

Yuri nods against Minami's neck before lifting his head up to press his cheek against Minami's as the other boy takes the photo. "We should make this a thing... the taking photos together." Yuri whispers. 

 

"Yeah, we should. Every time we see each other! We'll take a photo when we meet and when we part." Minami smiles. 

 

"Right. You'd better hurry along now, though. You'll miss your flight otherwise." Yuri chuckles, not wanting to let Minami go. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Minami eases out of Yuri's hugging, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek causing Yuri to blush harder, "I'll see you again!" 

 

With a smile and one final wave, Minami get's on the plane and Yuri takes his phone out, texting a few messages. The plane still had 10 minutes until take off, so it was fine for now. 

 

**[Yuri, Minami]**

**[to Minami]:** send me the pic of us please 

 **[Minami]:** of course! what you want it for?

 **[to Minami]:** was going to make it your contact photo

 **[Minami]:** AAAH >///< im blushing

 **[Minami]:** sure, here it is! 

**[Minami sent an attachment]**

**[to Minami]:** thanks 

 **[Minami]:** np! anyway, can i upload it on InstaGram? (I promise only a cool caption!) 

 **[to Minami]:** yeah its fine, you can be cheesy if you want tho

 **[Minami]:** oh? whats this? do you LIKE my cheesyness? 

 **[to Minami]:** shut up

 **[to Minami]:** and 'cheesyness' isnt a word

 **[Minami]:** well its a word now! :D 

 **[to Minami]:** haha ok

 **[Minami]:** oops plane is taking off, gtg. miss you already!! 

 **[to Minami]:** have a safe flight

 **[to Minami]:** i miss you too

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but I'm posting it anyway because I want to get it out of my head.   
> I apologize for how short it is, haha. It's not 3:00 AM now. I only write at that time.


End file.
